Arguments
by Books are gold
Summary: A series of one-shots about arguments between the campers and gods. Warning: They will argue about random and childish things. Chapter 5: Hades and Demeter! Hope you enjoy!
1. Battle between Seaweed brain and Owlface

**A/N: Percy and Annabeth: Battle between Seaweed Brain and Owl Face**

**Hello, people! This is a really short chapter, I know. But just take it as a really short one-shot! Make sense? No? ...Never mind...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. They belong to that awesome genius, Rick Riordan. :)**

**Read and Review!**

"Percy! Get your butt out here!"

"Aw! Annabeth! I wanna rest!"

"Not when we have important things to discuss!"

Percy sighed and walked out of his cabin.

"Seaweed-brain!"

"Owl-face!"

"WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?" Percy cowered behind a bush.

"Uh...Pretty face. Yeah, I called you pretty face!"

Annabeth dragged Percy out from behind the bush.

"PERSEUS. JACKSON! I'm not stupid!"

Percy managed to break free from her grasp and ran, fearing for his life. Annabeth chased* after him.

"I'm sorry! Honest! I swear on the River Styx!" Thunder rumbled in the distance but apparently, our two friends didn't care.

Annabeth caught up to him.

"SAY. YOUR. LAST. WORDS!" she growled.

Percy whimpered. A manly whimper, of course.

"Uh...I love you?"

Annabeth glared at him. "Not gonna work!" she sang. Percy thought he was dead for sure. He made a mental note that if he ever survived this, he would never insult Annabeth again. Annabeth grabbed his shirt. Then she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"Huh. If I had known this would be the punishment, I would have called you Owl-face ten times!" Percy joked when they broke apart.

Annabeth socked him. "In your dreams, Seaweed-brain!"

"How did you know, Owl-face?" Eh. He didn't die the first time he insulted her, did he?

"WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?"

**A/N: *Please ignore the pun:) And forgive me for OOCness (Is that even a word?). Trust me, I know:( **

**So...how was it? Love it? Hate it? Okay-ish? Review and get another chapter! Up next:...You know what, I'm not gonna tell. You're gonna have to wait. *Cackles evilly* :P**

**~Mel**


	2. Zeus or Hades, Hades or Zeus?

**A/N: Thalia and Nico: Zeus or Hades, Hades or Zeus?**

**Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. They belong to that awesome genius, Rick Riordan!:) **

**WARNING: Another short 'chapter'. Or rather, one-shot. ;)**

"Hades is better than Zeus!" Nico smirked. He loved winding Thalia up.

Thalia stopped in her tracks. "Zeus is better than Hades!" She put her hands on her hips and her signature 'You-wanna-fight?-Cuz-I'll-blast -you-into-oblivion-before-you-make-a-move' look on her face.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ha ha! How mature of you guys!"

They both froze and turned around to find Percy smiling at them goofily.

"No! We were just _discussing _in a very _mature _way about who is better- Hades or Zeus?" Nico explained.

Percy looked confused. "Did you just ask me my opinion or tell me what you were arguing about?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Both!" she yelled. Clearly, she wasn't in a good mood.

"So come on! Tell me who's better- Hades or Zeus?" Nico asked impatiently.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "That's_ Zeus_ or Hades!"

"Hades or Zeus!"

"Zeus or Hades!"

"Hades or Zeus!"

"Does it matter? It's the same darn thing! What's got into you two today?" Percy said exasperatedly. They sulked.

"I'll tell you who's better!" Percy smirked.

They both perked up immediately.

"Poseidon rocks!" Percy yelled and ran off before Thalia could zap him with electricity or Nico could send skeletal warriors after him.

Thalia and Nico stood there, stunned.

"I should've known Kelp Head would do something like that!"

"Should we chase him? I think we should chase him. Maybe we can have a Big Three war!" Nico suggested, rubbing his hands evilly.

"Nah! Not now. I'm hungry. You, me: grab some cheeseburgers. Good plan?"

Nico smirked. "Okay, but Hades is still bet-"

"Shut it, Deathboy! I'm tired!"

"Ooh...Thalia Grace, immortal girl, feeling _tired_?"

"Deathbreath, if you don't shut it now..."

"Or what?"

Thalia sent a spark of electricity at him.

Nico managed to dodge it and he ran away, laughing. "Ya missed!" he yelled.

"Oh, it's ON!" Thalia growled and ran after him, her hands crackling with electricity and a look of determination on her face.

**A/N: So...How was it? Love it? Hate it? Okay-ish?**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! And get a new chapter! Up next: Hmm...Don't feel like telling either... Oh well. *Shrugs nonchalantly***

**~Mel**


	3. Awesometastic is a word

**A/N: Travis and Katie: 'Awesometastic' **_**is**_** a word**

**So, hi again. Please read and review! Thanks to Fortis Virtue and Simply Cool for reviewing! It is mucho appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. They belong to that awesome genius, Rick Riordan. Neither do I own the word 'awesometastic'.**

**On with the story!**

"So you add that thingy into this thingy, take this thingy away, and...you get...this awesometastic, magnificent, epically amazing...thingy." Travis held up the tiny device into the air triumphantly.

"Travis, there is no such word as 'awesometastic'," Katie pointed out.

"Yes, there is!" Travis told her.

"No, there isn't!" Katie insisted.

"Uh huh!" Travis nodded his head stubbornly.

"Nuh uh!" Unfortunately for him, he had a girlfriend equally, if no more, yes, she's more stubborn than him. In fact, she would win first place at a 'Stubborn Awards Show'. Now all Travis had to do was find an award like that.

"Uh huh!" Travis wasn't going to let her win! It would be an insult to his pride.

"Nuh uh!" Katie folded her arms and glared at him.

"Katie, there is!"

"Oh? Since when?"

"Since now. Because I said so," Travis exclaimed.

"Travis, you idiot! All you did was add 'awesome' to 'fantastic'."

"I know, right? Sheer genius, if you ask me! I'm smarter than those Athena kids!"

"Yeah, you are smarter than the children of the goddess of wisdom!" Katie retorted, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"I would like to thank my mom, my dad, my brother, Connor and last but not least, my girlfriend, Katie Gardner for believing in me every step of the way!" Travis announced. He wiped a few fake tears and smiled crookedly at Katie.

Katie stared at him in shock. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"What's so hard to believe about me being smarter than Athena's kids?" Thunder rumbled in the distance but none of them seemed to hear. Malcolm walked by when he said this and stopped in his tracks. He marched up to Travis and said, "You. Smarter than us. The Apocalypse has started!" He snorted and walked away, laughing like a maniac.

"The Apowhat? What is he talking about?" Travis stared in confusion.

Katie sighed. "You are too dumb to understand his joke."

"Hey! I am not 'too dumb'! It wasn't a joke, anyway. I didn't see _you_ laughing!"

"_I _didn't laugh? Even my TOES were laughing! It's just that _you_ didn't see. Like you said."

"I'll have you know that I am smart. How else would I have come up with the word 'awesometastic'?"

"...You have _got_ to be _kidding _me!"

"I am not to be kidding you!" A new voice said. They both turned around to see Connor strolling towards them, smirking.

"Uh...What?" Travis asked, confused.

"That's not even proper English!" Katie added.

"Ugh, you guys are so clueless!" Connor stated.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious!" Katie snorted.

"So, what are you two lovebirds arguing about now, huh? Maybe Uncle Connor can sort it out for ya. You never know!"

"Your brother here thinks he came up with the word 'awesometastic'."

"And I'm saying I did! It's in the genes! All Stolls are geniuses!" Travis argued.

"Oh great, you know what? I'm just gonna leave you right here, right now! You're impossible!" Katie yelled.

"Oh, yeah? You're just jealous because you didn't come up with it first!" Travis yelled back.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it? Okay, then. You can forget about speaking to me until you apologise!" Katie shouted.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Now, now children! Don't need to fight!" Connor grinned cheekily. He was met with glares from both of them. Connor gulped. An angry Travis and Katie are people no one wants to deal with. What had he gotten himself into? He cleared his throat.

"The word 'awesometastic' is slang, duh. So it _does_ exist. Now I have to go meet Mira-Er, I mean, I have things to do now. Adios!" He ran away as fast as he could.

"...Well, that was _really _helpful!" Katie sighed.

"Yeah! He didn't even help!" Travis said, annoyed.

Katie glared at him. "Thanks for repeating what I just said!"

"You're welcome."

"...He did say that awesometastic already exists! So ha! You didn't create it!" Katie did a little triumphant dance.

"Whatever! I was copied. I came up with it long ago, but I didn't patent it!" Travis smirked, satisfied with his explanation.

"You're so...ugh!" Katie stomped her foot in frustration. "You're so arrogant!"

"You're so annoying!"

"You're egoistic!"

"You're an elephant!"

That last one threw Katie off guard.

"Are you calling me fat, Stoll?" Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Uh...no. It was the first thing that came to my mind starting with 'E'!" Travis gulped.

"You can't lie to me."

"Uh...I know?"

"Whaaa?" Katie wasn't expecting that answer at all. She was thinking more along the lines of 'Ha! I can too!" and start a whole new argument. That was Travis for you.

"Cat got your tongue, Katie Kat?" Travis smirked.

"Travis...you amaze me. You really do."

"Really?"

"I have no idea how someone stupid like you is my boyfriend," Katie continued.

"HEY!" Travis pouted.

"Oh, stop doing that! You look like you're having a seizure." Travis immediately dropped the pout.

"Hey Katie? Can I get a hug?"

"Hmm? Was that random or what? Okay, whatever." Katie stepped forward and pecked him on the lips.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile, staring at the clear blue sky.

"Hey, Katie?" Travis asked after a while in deep thought, if that was even possible for him.

"Yes, Travis?"

"...Awesometastic _is_ a word."

Katie groaned. Not again...

**A/N: So, did anyone catch my Fairly OddParents reference? I don't own that too! The next chapter might or might not be a surprise to some of you. Did that make sense? No? Whatever. :P I'm too lazy to clarify right now.**

**I hate to do this, but I really want to know what people think of my stories, so I will only update if I get at least five reviews. **

**I'm sorry, a lot of people have been reading, but I've only got two reviews. And I really need to know what people think of my writing so that it helps me become a better writer. When it comes to writing, I take peoples' advice. Wrong spelling? Wrong grammar usage? Let me know, please. I'm not perfect, I read my stories over loads of times, but I may miss out a few mistakes. So please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also, please vote on my (lame) poll. It's on my profile page. I need to know which ones will probably capture the interest of more people. Your opinion matters to me, please always remember that.**

**Last but not least, sorry for any OOCness. I do not mean to offend anyone with the word 'Awesometastic'. I love that word, even though it's not in the dictionary. **

**And sorry for this super long Author's Note. Thanks for reading, guys. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. I might only be able to update in two to three weeks because of exams. Sorry, that's not my fault... Whose smart idea was it to come up with exams, anyway? :(**

**~Mel**


	4. Oracle VS Augur

**A/N: Rachel and Octavian: Oracle VS Augur**

**Hey guys. The exams are over (thank the gods!) so I decided to update as soon as I could. Thanks to Hunter for reviewing, it's really appreciated. Please read and review, people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. They belong to that awesome genius, Rick Riordan. :)**

Rachel sighed and took her materials out. She had found a secluded corner to draw. Everyone was worried about the prophecy (who wouldn't be?) and she was just stressed for them. She hoped nothing would happen to any of the demigods, but it was hard to tell. She made a few strokes on her sketchbook before sketching her friends.

"What's _that _supposed to be?" Rachel turned around, stunned. How rude! The only person she could think of was...

"Oh, it's _you_. I should have known. You're...Octopus...or Octagon? Or Octo-something. What do you want?"

Octavian huffed indignantly, like she wasn't worth his time. "My name is Octavian!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...okay. Why are you talking to me, anyway? I'm Percy's 'graecus' friend!"

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Reyna did not allow me to blast you out of the sky, I doubt she'll let me do anything now."

"You're scared of Reyna!" Rachel realised.

Octavian looked stunned. He tried to cover up by saying, "Of course not!" Then he mumbled, "It is Jason that I'm worried about."

He probably hadn't meant for Rachel to hear, but she did. She decided to let it go, the faster this crazy boy left her alone, the better.

"So...what brings you here?" she asked instead, trying not to sound as annoyed as she felt.

"Who are you?" Octavian blurted out, surprising her.

"What do you mean?"

Octavian stared at her. "Whose child are you?"

Rachel laughed despite herself. "I'm one hundred percent mortal."

Octavian looked shocked. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I can see through the Mist. I'm the Oracle," she explained.

Octavian looked like he was about to explode. Then he said, "Well _I _am the augur." He smirked, with a so-there expression on his face.

Rachel was amused. How childish could this guy get? To think he looked like he was...what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Rachel decided to ask a safe question.

"What, may I ask, is an augur?" Oops. Wrong question.

Now Octavian really exploded. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM OCTAVIAN, DESCENDANT OF APOLLO! AN AUGUR-" He was interrupted by Rachel pointing a paintbrush at his face.

"Okay, so first of all, Apollo is my patron god." She was interrupted from saying anything else by Octavian, who was screaming, "WHAT?!"

Rachel rolled her eyes for about the hundredth time that day (at least, it felt like the hundredth time to her) and tapped her foot impatiently. "Apollo is the god of prophecies, right? You should know that, if you're his 'descendant'!" She made air quotes when she said descendant, like she didn't believe him.

"You dare to question me?" Octavian exclaimed in outrage.

"It's in the name."

"What?"

"My last name's Dare."

"I don't care! I'm better than you anyway! I'm the augur, and Apollo is my ancestor! I shouldn't be wasting my time talking to a mere mortal!"

"_Excuse_ me? This 'mere mortal' isn't deaf, you know? I already told you, I'm the _Oracle_. I am the host of the Spirit of Delphi! And you're the one who came to make my life miserable!"

"Yeah, well! I tell people the will of the gods!" Octavian ignored the last part of her rant.

"So basically you're just a Roman equivalent to an Oracle!"

"But I'm very sure I'm much better!" Octavian assured her.

"Yeah, right. I spew green smoke a lot!" Rachel mentally winced. What kind of comeback was _that? _But this Octavian boy was really getting on her nerves.

"Ha! Shows you're a freak!"

"No, it shows I'm cooler that you are!"

"No, I'm much cooler because I can speak well!"

"LAME! I speak prophecies that don't make sense to anyone!"

"You're so weird! _I _am good at hating people!"

"Dude, are you _serious_? I would expect so much more from a descendant of Apollo! Oh, wait! I bet you haven't seen Apollo, because _I_ have!" Rachel smirked in satisfaction.

"What? I shall have you tortured for telling such a lie, mortal!" Octavian yelled.

"What makes you think that's a lie, scarecrow boy?" Rachel shot back.

"Huh. Whatever. I still can do better things than you can!"

"Ha! Name me one! At least people like me and I have friends who I consider my family and they are awesome people! And I actually help them whenever I can! AND I can draw! I bet you don't have all that! And you probably couldn't draw to save your life!"

"Well, _I_ gut teddy bears!"

That one got Rachel confused. "Say _what?_"

"I said, _I_ gut teddy bears!" Octavian finished, and shot her a look like, _beat that! _

Rachel couldn't help it. She started to laugh hysterically. "Oh, those poor teddy bears! What did they ever do to you?"

Octavian almost tore his hair out. "What is it with you people and the teddy bears? Teddy bears are so weird! They scare the living Pluto out of me!" Then he stopped short. "I did _NOT_ just say that out loud." However, he was met with the fact he did, because Rachel was laughing at him again.

"Oh, shit!"

Rachel stopped laughing. "Language!" she chided.

"Humph. Why should I care?"

"Because I have a recording of what you just said on my phone and I'm very sure that Reyna, Jason, Percy and the others would just be absolutely delighted to hear it!" Rachel smirked and waved the phone in the air.

"Wait!" Octavian tried to reach for the phone. But even though he was taller, _way_ taller, she was faster. Rachel ran towards the cabins with Octavian chasing her, his hands flying around like a scrawny chicken whose food got stolen, screaming, "Give it here! Nooooooooo..."

**A/N: I decided to go with my gut feeling and end it like this XD**

**This is gonna get long, but I feel that it's necessary. Please read this, it's important.**

**1) Forgive me for any OOCness**

**2) About the phone thing...well, Annabeth has one in camp, and she's a **_**demigod**_**. Why can't Rachel? :P**

**3) Okay, you know last chapter's Author's note at the end? I apologise for that. I understand it may have come across as demanding or bratty-ish to some of you. But it was not meant to sound like that, I swear. I only realised this when I read my story, and tried to imagine it from a reader's point of view. And, well, I want reviews, not to make my story 'popular' or anything like that (that might just be a plus point), but to actually know what others think of my writing. Please accept my sincere apology. I'm paranoid. =.=**

**4) Please vote on my poll. It's on my profile:)**

**5) Although The Mark Of Athena is already out, do you guys think I should write a MOA fic? I've been thinking of it for months but never got around to uploading it. Let me know in a review, or PM me, please. I have not read the book yet although I've already gotten it. I know, I'm torturing myself...XD**

**6) Feel free to PM me if you want to chat, I don't bite:) One of the main reasons (apart from writing) I joined this site was also to interact with people from around the world, which is another thing I love to do.**

**7) I've written a Truth Or Dare fanfic. Would you guys be interested in reading it? PM me or let me know in a review. :)**

**8) Whoa, that's long. O.O You have now come to the end of this author's note. Thank you for your kind attention. I really appreciate it. I hope I didn't bore you to sleep, though. XD**


	5. Underworld Misunderstandings

**A/N: Hades and Demeter: Underworld misunderstandings**

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. **

**First off, I would like to thank people for reviewing and adding this story (or any of my other stories) to their favourite stories list and story alert subscription. It really means a lot to me, and I'm really thankful for all your lovely comments. :)**

**Now. I think I should explain myself. I had this typed up long ago, but I was not satisfied with the ending. So I changed it, tweaked it here and there, and...here is the much edited version.**

**Read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. They belong to that awesome genius, Rick Riordan. Neither do I own the Greek gods, Mr Fluffykins, Batman, Superman, Bob the builder underwear or any other products I may have mentioned in this chapter.**

**P.S Please read the A/N at the bottom, thank you. :)**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Hades, the boy needs more cereal! I could sponsor him, you know! He could get free cereal every day!" Demeter nagged.

"No, no and a thousand times _no_! I know how to take care of my son, Demeter! I highly doubt Nico would want to eat cereal," Hades shuddered, "everyday of his life. I might as well put him in the Fields of Punishment!"

"Oh, so now you have the nerve to insult cereal? Not a very smart thing to do! I'm not scared of you! Just because you're the god of the Underworld, you think you radiate fear? Ha! I'm older than you anyway! And you have those weird Bob the Builder underwear!"

"You did _not _just insult my underwear! So what if you're older, woman? I don't care! This is _my _palace and Persephone is _my wife_!"

"I didn't say anything about her for once, and you had to bring it up? Good, because this time, I came with notes!" Demeter snapped her godly fingers and a thick notebook materialised in front of her. Hades' eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it but Demeter grabbed him by the ear. She flipped through her notes and decided on a page. "Aha! Right here! You took her against her will and tricked her! My poor baby girl, all alone, down here in this terrible, terrible place! It's so unhealthy! And you don't even have any cereal! What were you thinking? As if my daughter would like you! And as if that's not enough, you go around having-"

"Hey, waitaminute. This isn't in your notes!" Hades announced. He had been reading over her shoulder, but what she said didn't have anything to do with "The wonders cereal can do for you".

"These have nothing to do with Persephone!"

Demeter glared at him. "Yes it does! It has everything to do with my daughter!"

"What does 'The wonders cereal can do for you' have to do with Persephone?" Hades questioned.

Demeter glanced at her notes. "Oh..." She had the wrong notebook.

"What, are you long sighted or something? You memorised your argument?! How nerdy is that?" Hades accused.

"Oh, shut up. You're one to talk! You grounded Nico for stealing from your cookie jar!" It was evident that she was trying to change the subject, but Hades couldn't resist replying.

"He was eating the mints! No one eats my mints but me! No one!" he protested.

"He's your son. This shows that you don't even care about your children! I should take Persephone and Nico away from you, you cruel, heartless... monster!"

"HA! As if Nico would want to be with _YOU_!" Hades snorted.

"As if Nico would want to be with a god who still sleeps with a teddy bear and has every Batman merchandise there is!"

"Leave Mr Fluffykins out of this! He has feelings! And Batman is the Dark Knight! He's the best Hero of all! Better than Superman!"

"You're just saying that because Superman is a son of Zeus!" Demeter retorted.

"Humph. Whatever. I don't care. Now please leave me alone. I have some souls to sew into my unde- Er, I mean, torture." Hades started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not done yet! According to Persephone, you have not been buying her anything lately. What kind of-"

"Why do I need to buy her anything? She's a freaking goddess! She wants clothes, she can go to Aphrodite. That woman is just waiting for someone to get her hands on so she can give the poor soul a makeover! Better off in the Underworld, I say!"

Demeter glared at him in annoyance. He had a point, but she wasn't about to admit that she was wrong!

"Idiot! Did you think about the fact that she can only come up to Olympus for six months? Who is it because of? YOU! There were so many other women in Greece you could have kidnapped, but noooo...you just had to choose my darling! What kind of move is that, anyway? You selfish jerk! You kidnapped her-"

"Now wait there a minute! My way is unique! I'm a unique person! Now the most famous story about Persephone and myself is the way I kidnapped her!"

"The mortals need to set their priorities straight!"

"Huh. I remember that tantrum you threw when Persephone went missing!" Hades chuckled. It wasn't anything to laugh about, but he found it _hilarious_!

"It isn't funny! It was all your fault, you stupid, annoying, emo-"

"I am not emo!"

"Oh, so you're stupid and annoying?"

"You're a weirdo who loves cereal and a nerd who memorizes her argu-"

"Well, at least I don't sleep with a teddy bear-"

"I already told you, woman, leave Mr Fluffykins out of this!"

"HEY! Shut the heck up! You guys are giving me a godly headache!" Persephone shouted in annoyance.

"Oops, sorry dear!" Demeter called back. She shot a glare at Hades that said, now look what you've done!

"What?! You were the one who started this! It's all your fault, you cereal crazed-"

"Okay, that's it. You two are getting on my nerves. C'mon, Nico, let's throw them in that soundproof room!" Persephone decided.

Nico walked up to the two bickering gods with his ears covered. "That's not going to work."

"Hmm...you're right. Let's go and discuss tactics. We'll be back with a plan."

"No turning me into flowers?"

"No," Persephone promised.

The two walked away chatting. Hades stared open-mouthed. Demeter's eye twitched.

"My daughter wants to turn against me! It's all your fault!"

"My fault? My Nico wants to turn against me too! Did I tell them to turn against us? No, I think not!"

"Whatever. I could understand why Nico would go against you!"

"Ha! He's too scared of me! I'm the god of Death! I so rock!" He did a weird little dance that made him look like he was having a seizure. Demeter reached forward and smacked his head.

"HEY!"

"Oops, sorry. I thought you were having a seizure and I completely panicked." Demeter smirked. Hades frowned.

"I hate sarcasm!" he yelled.

"Oh, you wanna know what I hate? I hate this place! I hate that my poor daughter has to live here for six months!"

"I keep her happy!" Hades shouted.

"Yeah, right! And I'm a satyr."

"Nah, you're more of a pig."

"What?"

"I said, you're more of a pig." He received a slap on his head for his troubles.

"I heard you the first time, brat."

"No, you said "what"!" Hades pointed out. He didn't seem to mind being called a brat. Or he just decided to ignore her.

"That was to give you a chance to change what you said!"

"Well, excuse me for asking, but why the me would I change it? It's true!" Hades shot her a look like, "Do you even _know _what you're saying?"

Steam poured out of Demeter's ears. That's possible, people, because she's a goddess.

Hades stared at her. "Uh...Demeter?"

Her left eye twitched. Hades backed away slowly.

"Demeter? You...ah, have steam coming out of your ears..."

She growled.

"Oh no! She's mad!" Hades cried and made a run for it, his cloak billowing.

Demeter sighed in annoyance once he was gone. _Well, that takes care of that jerk,_ she thought. Of course, she wanted to chase him and see to it that he got what he deserved, but she was too lazy.

Besides, she heard that a certain son of Hermes has his eye on her daughter, Katie. Time to have a little 'talk' (that would, in no way, involve turning him into cereal) with Travis Stoll...

* * *

**A/N: Well, ****Mr Fluffykins belongs to Hades, but I'm too lazy to check out who owns the rest. They sure as Hades don't belong to me!;) **

**And Superman being a son of Zeus was just something I made up. Also, I have nothing against Batman, Superman or Bob the Builder. I love them all. **

**I have nothing against nerds, I'm kinda one myself. Heck, I **_**am **_**a nerd! So...please don't be offended. There's nothing wrong in memorising arguments.**

**Review, and get another chapter. Mwahahaha.  
(Though I'll still update even if you don't review, but shhh...) Oh, and please vote on my poll. It's on my profile. Also, please answer my two questions in the previous chapter. I'm too lazy to write it all here again.**

**One more thing: Notice how I've added 'Parody' to the genre. I felt that they were slightly OOC, so I decided it would be better to add that. Plus, this way, I can make this story even more ridiculous. **

**For Single Guys' Club: I lost the inspiration and confused myself, so it's gonna be a while 'till I update that. I am really sorry. Like, really **_**really**_** sorry.**

**Eventually, I'll do it, though, so don't worry about it.**


End file.
